1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of medical imaging, and, more particularly, to the automatic generation of multiple curved Multi-Planar Reformation (MPR) views to reformat the data into a form more suitable for analyzing particular objects or anatomical structures within the image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current imaging modalities such as chest CT can create a wealth of data that can be difficult to analyze by physicians. Reformatting the data into a more concise form can enable a radiologist to quickly analyze portions of the data. Simple plane or slab reformations have been shown to offer benefits in pulmonary embolism (PE) detection. More complex techniques involve making use of a centerline as a basis for generating MPR views. In one such technique, ribs are segmented and their centerlines are determined to offer a concise visualization of the ribs. A similar technique was applied to vessel centerlines for PE detection within the lungs.
While these reformation techniques can offer speed and reliability without complexity, they have limited flexibility. Methods that make use of centerlines offer the potential for more concise visualization, but can suffer from errors during potentially complex preprocessing steps. Further, use of a centerline requires that the centerline be defined as prerequisite before any preprocessing can begin. In addition, any errors in the preprocessing are directly inherited by the final visualization. For example, errors from missing centerlines can create missing ribs or arteries in the final visualization. While manually defining an MPR plane is possible, it can be impractical with even a moderately complex image due to the time required.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and a system for automatically generating curved MPR views based on segmented structures or an evolving surface.